


I'm Sorry

by DebsterClintashaLove



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Love, Swearing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsterClintashaLove/pseuds/DebsterClintashaLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot of the scene fron season 7 just before Hannah is arrested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

The car ride home was silent, no one had anything to say. We both walked into the house, Dexter opening the door for me. He acted like I was completely fucking handicapped now, but I have two arms. Perfectly capable of doing shit. Everything I told him about Hannah, warned him about, happened. She was no good, and he wouldn't fucking listen to one damn thing I said. Not one damn thing. I walked over to the chair, kicking of my flip flops, as he shut the door behind us.  
"You barely said two words on the ride home." I said, my voice sounding broken, as I tugged a pillow under my cast clad arm. He walked over toward, stopping right in front of me.   
"I have something for you."  
"A present?......new car I hope."  
"I guess it's a present.." he replied as he took from his pocket a plastic bag with a red 'EVIDENCE' line across the top. I took the small bag from his hand, finally noticing it what it was. I looked up at him sadly, guilt settling within me. "...it's Sal Price's pen. You'll find traces of Ackanime on the end....and Hannah's prints." he finished depressed, upset, even angry at me, as he went to sit across from me. I felt so awful, but so right.  
"So, that's how she did it?" He breathed out heavy, burying his face into his hands.  
"I found it the next morning, I kept it out of evidence." he replied, looking back up at me.  
"I can't believe you're going to turn her in." I replied shocked.  
"As long as she's free, you're not safe."   
"Dex, I know how hard this must be for you."   
"Well, it definitely wasn't easy, but as long as your safe, that's all that matters." I just ruined his chance of happiness, for my sake. I never thought I would feel this terrible after the fact. I threw the pen on the side table, standing up and walking away.   
"Deb!" Dexter yelled after me, running up and gently holding my arm.   
"Dex, please, I just ruined your chance of fucking happiness with someone. I can't, I'm sorry." I began to sob, and he pulled me into his arms. I pushed him away. "Dexter, no! Don't pretend like you still care about me and shit like that! I know you hate me for this!" I yelled, sadly.   
"Hey, hey!" he yelled, pulling me closer to him again. He brushed the hair from my face and caressed my cheek. "I do not hate you. I never could or would. I never saw Hannah for that. It didn't cross my mind that she would hurt you, because I was so consumed by her appearance. I never saw what she was really like. You tried to tell me, but I didn't listen, and I'm so sorry for that. This is my fault, and I sorry." He gently held my casted arm in his hand. I looked into his eyes, tears streaming down them. I pressed my lips to his. I opened my mouth under his lips, pulling him closer. He pulled away, looking at me confused.  
"Dex, I, I'm sorry. I just.. I love you. I, I accept you for you." he smiled lightly, pulling me tightly into his arms. He leaned his lips close to my ear and whispered.  
"I love you too, Deb." I pressed my face into his neck, releasing a long sigh of relief. 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love!


End file.
